


An Unwanted Matrimony

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Forced Marriage, Glenn Lives, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), The woods setting, forced consummation, forced love confession, humiliated Daryl and Rick, mild season seven spoilers, non grapic character death, one of the saviours was a priest before zombie Ap, pissed off Daryl and Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: After being captured by the saviors, Daryl punches Negan and is put back in line but instead of killing another person, Negan humiliates Rick and Daryl by forcing them to marry each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead that belongs to AMC. This is only for fun and not profit please do not sue me I'm poor.

They sat there. Cold, scared and on their knees awaiting the fate that was to come for them.  
The man emerged from the R.V. and wondered over to the long row of people, he was tall, lean  
and dressed all in black from his boots to the leather jacket he wore with the only spot of color  
being the red scarf around his neck.  
  
After introducing himself the man went into a speech of how he didn't appreciate them killing  
his men, saying they had to pay, showing off a baseball bat he called Lucille, the thing covered  
in barbed wire.  
  
What happened next sent everyone into a tailspin of emotions, Negan did indeed beat the holy  
hell out of one of them beating Abraham's head so much and so hard leaving nothing left but  
hair, blood, brain matter, skin and bone.  
  
Negan laughed, smiling he wondered up to Rosita taunting her, telling her to "take a damn  
good look".  
  
It was at that moment Daryl launched himself at the psychotic prick landing a left hook   
across Negan's face sending the man stumbling backward.  
  
Recovering Negan stepped forward and frowned "what the hell happened to him?  
and why's he bleeding?".  
  
"He's been shot" said the man holding onto the hunter's injured arm firmly as  
Daryl continued to struggle.  
  
Negan's frown deepened "put him in the van".  
  
And as the two men attempted to drag the hunter away Rick broke down  
into hysterics, screaming.  
  
"No please! not Daryl please!" he screamed as large fat tears fell from his eyes.  
  
Seeing this, Negan held up a hand "Joe, Martin get him back in line".  
  
As the two men dragged Daryl out of the van and back in line Negan smiled  
a wicked grin as he knelt down in front of Rick.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Negan his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"Let me ask you something Rick and be honest, do you love him?" he  
said pointing to Daryl.  
  
Negan sighed "speak when spoken to Rick".  
  
Swallowing Rick spoke "y-yes" he choked out.  
  
Getting up Negan went over to where Daryl sat hunched over.  
  
"Look at me" he barked out.  
  
Daryl looked up and with his ungloved hand Negan lifted Daryl's head up  
by his hair.  
  
"Same question, do you love him?" said Negan this time pointing  
to Rick.  
  
Gripping his hair tighter Negan shouted "speak when spoken to!".  
  
"Yeah" said Daryl his voice horse.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" said Negan letting go of Daryl's hair  
and looking over what was left of the group of people kneeling before him.  
  
Smiling that Cheshire cat grin Negan looked to Rick and said "you know what?  
I've got a great idea".  
  
Rick stared into those cold brown eyes having no choice but to listen.  
  
"Since you two lovebirds love each other so much why not have you  
two get married?".  
  
When no answer came Negan smiled "I like the sound of that, let's do it".  
  
Setting down Lucille Negan clapped his hands and motioned for Dwight.  
  
"Dwight, let's bring our lovers together and put Daryl right next to Rick".  
  
Dwight wasted no time in grabbing the hunter and setting him down  
next to Rick while shoving Carl aside slightly.  
  
"Good now all we need now is a priest".  
  
Looking around Negan shouted to his men "now which one of you  
used to be a priest before the world went to shit!".  
  
His question was answered when a man with sandy blonde hair and hazel   
eyes carrying a bowie knife stepped forward.  
  
"I did" was the man's only response.  
  
"Good" said Negan smiling "would you mind doing the honors?".  
  
Nodding the blonde man went right into it, pausing only to ask  
their names.  
  
When the ceremony was over Negan leaned into Rick's ear and said "you can  
kiss him if you want, I'll allow it".  
  
The two didn't.  
  
"Well congratulations you two" said Negan clapping half-assed.  
  
"So as my wedding gift to you two and cause I'm such a nice guy, I'm gonna  
let you guys spend an entire day with each other for your honeymoon".  
  
"However" said Negan still wearing that same shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
"You two gotta make this official and consummate your marriage you  
know, a little freaky-deeky".  
  
Blushing scarlet Rick and Daryl moved apart from each other slightly  
making Negan chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong Rick? your bride getting shy?" said Negan still laughing at  
how uncomfortable Rick and Daryl were becoming.  
  
Dawn was breaking and everyone was preparing to leave when Negan kneeled next to   
Rick and said "there's one last thing I forgot to mention, I'm gonna need proof of you  
and Daryl's consummation and don't you two go and fake it with animal, walker or  
someone else's blood or I may just have to kill another person in your little group  
understand?".  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
Negan got up and smiled "good".  
  
Motioning to his group Negan and his men left, leaving Rick and his group  
alone in the pre-dawn morning.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was daybreak when the last of Negan's men drove away leaving Rick and his group alone  
not knowing what to do. No one talked, no one dared to say a word as the R.V. rumbled   
down the road to Hilltop, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.  
  
Rick and Daryl stayed apart from each other, lost in their own thoughts over what just  
happened a few hours earlier. Despite the heaviness in the air Carl had been the one to  
try and break the silence but instead got a glare from Michonne as if she was telling him  
_"don't"_ so instead of opening his mouth the teen continued to stare out of a  
window taking the samurai's hint.  
  
Immediately after arriving at Hilltop Rick and Glenn took Maggie to see the doctor   
while a few people stood around outside heads held high, while a few others sat  
on the ground, heads in their hands or hung low in sorrow, reeling over the one  
they lost.  
  
A few minutes later Rick emerged from the doctor's trailer smiling slightly  
but his face was still full of concern.  
  
"Maggie's ok".  
  
Everyone looked up in the direction of their leader.  
  
"She an' the baby are just fine but she'll need to take it easy for  
a while until the baby's born".  
  
Everyone's mood lightened some at this revelation of good news but  
wasn't enough to clear away the tension that still hung around.  
  
As a few of them went off to bury Abraham Rick cleared his throat.  
  
"Daryl".  
  
The hunter barely had the heart to look him in the eye.  
  
"Doctor wants to look at your shoulder".  
  
"I's fine" said the hunter shrugging "I'll be fine".  
  
Rick shook his head "please Daryl, just let him look you don't   
want it getting infected".  
  
Daryl glared at the leader and sighed "fine" and he stalked off toward the  
trailer slamming the door behind him.  
  
Lunch felt like a disaster. Many didn't feel like eating, Rick and Daryl included  
who instead of eating went upstairs to one of the many rooms in the house.  
  
As the two entered an unoccupied bedroom Daryl shut the door with a snap  
behind them. Rick sat on the bed with his head hung as Daryl stood in front  
of him fists clinched, expecting to be yelled at.  
  
"What the hell wa's that?".  
  
Rick looked up at the hunter surprised by how eerily calm the man was.  
  
The hunter repeated "what the hell wa's that for?".  
  
Rick was about to answer when Daryl continued "what wa's that outburst   
for?! huh?! ya love me! what the fuck Rick! cause of you we're married!".  
  
"What the hell was I supposed to do Daryl!" Rick shouted to a still pissed  
off hunter.  
  
"They were gonna take you away, away from yer family, away from me!".  
  
And as he said this large tears fell from his eyes leaving long streaks  
along his dirty face.  
  
Daryl sighed "ya shouldn't have said anythin' Rick" said the hunter seating   
himself next to Rick on the bed.  
  
"I did mean it, I do love you an' like it or not we're married now so I guess  
we'll just have to get used to the idea".  
  
Daryl shook his head "ya really shouldn't Rick, ya don't love me".  
  
Rick took the hunter's face in his hands "it's too late, I already do".  
  
And with that the two crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men lay upon the bed, the smell of sweat and sex still lingering in the air. Being the   
early riser that he was, Daryl awoke from his sleep-induced fog and carefully slipped out of  
bed. He headed for the bathroom to shower leaving his now-husband to sleep.  
  
_Husband_. Now that was a word the hunter had to get used to. He let the title  
roll around in his mind while he grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet before  
turning to start the shower.  
  
Sighing happily as the warm water cascaded down his back the hunter washed up  
before heading back to the bedroom for some clean clothes where he dressed  
soundlessly only pausing once to glance over at Rick who was beginning to stir.  
  
Rick rolled over but instead of waking, continued to sleep soundly as a stray curl  
fell from the top of his head and across his softly closed eye, a picture of contentment.  
  
Smiling slightly, Daryl paused mid-way through buttoning his sleeveless shirt to glance  
at Rick's sleeping form. Walking over to the bed he reached out and lightly brushed the  
stray curl from his lover's face.  
  
The hunter lingered in the doorway, almost as if he was glued to the spot. And as Daryl  
stared back at the man still asleep on the bed he couldn't help but feel his heart swell  
with love for the sleeping man and feel his anger and blood boil over the cruel, sadistic  
asshole who forced him and Rick into this.  
  
There were so many questions swimming around in Daryl's mind as he continued to  
stare at the sleeping man. Did he love Rick? Absolutely. Was the lovemaking (well, I  
don't know if he'd call it that, it was more like angry sex) but was it good? Yes, it was  
everything the hunter thought it would be and more.  
  
He was gentle, he did everything right and the more Daryl thought about it, the  
more it made Daryl want Rick more. Staring at his husband one last time the hunter  
grabbed his crossbow and headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
Grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen, Daryl swiftly exited through the house and  
paused as he heard a rumbling sound. He moved closer towards the door, peeking  
around and saw three trucks inching as close to the gates as they could.  
  
One of the trucks engines shuts off as Negan steps out. Walking up to the gate  
he raps on it with Lucille and yells "knock, knock little piggy's honeymoon's over!".   
  
The gate swings open as Negan enters into Hilltop, smiling as he lays eyes upon  
Daryl.  
  
"Well good morning beautiful, how's our bride doing?".  
  
Daryl blushes at the thought of being compared to a woman.  
  
Negan, continuing to grin looks past Daryl's blush and asks "where's Rick? we have  
some important things to discuss".  
  
Daryl glared at him "he's sleepin'" said the hunter still red faced but still managing  
to give Negan the meanest look possible.  
  
"Well then what are we waitin' for? wake him up, I don't got all day" said Negan  
shouldering Lucille.  
  
Well? go on" said Negan waving Daryl off.  
  
With one last glare at Negan, Daryl walked off in the direction of  
the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick wake up we got company".  
  
"Huh? what?" replied the leader as he was shaken awake.  
  
Puzzled Rick cocked his head and stared up at Daryl who had his hand  
on his shoulder.  
  
"Daryl wha's going on" Rick said as he sat up and brushed a stray curl from  
his face.  
  
"Negan's here, want's ta talk to you".  
  
Daryl removed his hand from Rick's shoulder and was about to leave when Rick  
stopped him.  
  
"Daryl wait".  
  
The hunter turned to face him.  
  
"We gotta talk" Rick said motioning for his husband to sit down.  
  
"About what?" replied the hunter as he strode over and sat next to Rick  
on the bed.  
  
Rick sighed "about last night, I wanna apologize for my actions, if I've done  
anythin' to-".  
  
"Rick stop" said Daryl firmly.  
  
Rick stopped and looked into Daryl's eyes, turning away as tears started to form in his  
own.  
  
"Rick listen ta me" he said as Daryl took Rick's hands in his.  
  
"Ya don' gotta apologize ta me, ya didn't do anythin' wrong so whatever happened  
is done".  
  
"Your not mad at me?" Rick questioned as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.  
  
Chuckling lightly Daryl kissed his forehead.  
  
"Course not, ya didn't force us inta this, the asshole outside waitin' for us   
did".  
  
Smiling the two embraced.  
  
When their hug broke apart Daryl kissed Rick's hand leaving the room so  
he could dress.  
  
  
  
  
"Ah there you are Rick!" Negan said his arms spread open a big grin across his  
face.  
  
"So. first things first, did you do it?".  
  
Rick stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Well now you're lookin at me like I sprouted a second head or something"  
Negan chuckled as he swung Lucille lazily from side to side.  
  
Rick blinked and continued to stare at him.  
  
Negan frowned, eyebrows narrowing he shouldered Lucille "don't look at me like  
that Rick you know I hate it when you do that".  
  
"Now I wanna know, and it's really quite simple, I wanna know if you and Daryl have fucked  
yet".  
  
Both Rick and Daryl glared at him.  
  
And it was at that moment Negan switched Lucille to his ungloved hand and  
motioned for two of his men who came upon both sides of Daryl forcing him onto  
his knees.  
  
"Hold his arms" said Negan removing the glove from his hand and handing off  
Lucille to another one of his men.  
  
Rick looked on in rage as Negan forced open Daryl's pants. Shoving them and his   
underwear down, the two men held tight to the hunter's arms as two of Negan's  
fingers entered him.  
  
When he withdrew, a smile spread across his face as he wiped the semen from his  
fingers onto Daryl's pants leaving a stain.  
  
"It seems you two have done it, good for you Rick".  
  
Rick gave him a nasty look and growled.  
  
"Careful how your looking at me Rick" said Negan who had inched so   
close to him Rick could smell the sweat from the midday sun.  
  
Signaling at the two men still holding Daryl, let go of him.  
  
"I'll be back in three weeks time to see if one of you gets pregnant, I'll be  
back then to collect my half of the supplies".  
  
And with those last remarks Negan and his men left.  
  
  
Daryl gathered up what was left of his dignity and stormed off toward  
Barrington house.  
  
Returning fully clothed again a few minutes later Daryl left Hilltop with   
his crossbow in hand not saying a word, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
When he had put enough distance between himself and the community did  
Daryl allow for himself to break down.  
  
Wiping the offending tears away roughly with the back of his hand  
Daryl couldn't help but wonder what Merle would think in all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl hallucinates his brother's ghost. Bits of fluff in this chapter.

Daryl sat in a crumbling, rusted playground. Evidence of old campsites and graffiti  
littered the place.  
  
The hunter heaved a sigh trying to pull himself together but the lingering  
thoughts of what happened between him and Negan sent a wave of fresh   
tears to his eyes.  
  
Wiping away a stray tear he heard a rustling in the trees. Grabbing for his  
crossbow he aimed it in the direction of the sound but instead of it being a  
walker or an animal, Daryl found himself face to face with his brother.  
  
Merle's translucent face scowled "well hello ta you to asshole now put that  
thing down" said Merle picking a few leaves off his shoulder.  
  
Daryl lowered his crossbow "Merle I need some advice" he said mumbling   
into his boots.  
  
Merle floated over to an old partially collapsed picnic table his brother was  
half sitting half leaning against and sat down.  
  
"What seems ta be the problem?".  
  
"I need yer help on how ta deal with Negan".  
  
"Is he that guy with the baseball bat?" said Merle inclining his head   
slightly to one side.  
  
Daryl nodded.  
  
"He's the one who forced you an' Rick ta marry an' now he's expecting  
one of ya ta have a bun in the oven when he comes back am I right?" said  
Merle fiddling with an old abandoned tennis shoe.  
  
Daryl nodded again then raised an eyebrow "how'd you know  
all this?".  
  
Merle chuckled and dropped the shoe "I've been watchin' you for a while,  
someone's got to look out for ya Darylina an' the bun, Dixon all the way".  
  
Daryl let out a light chuckle "so what should I do about Negan?".  
  
Merle frowned "well lil' brother if it was me I'd kill him, but as to how  
that's up to you."  
  
Patting his shoulder Merle looked upon Daryl with sad eyes "and if ya do  
end up with a bun, be careful lil brother, please".  
  
Daryl nodded and wiped away another tear.  
  
Merle opened his arms "come 'ere" and the two embraced, at least as  
much as Merle could do considering he was both dead and a ghost.  
  
When their hug broke apart Merle cleared his throat "you take care of  
yerself lil' brother".  
  
"Thanks Merle I will" Daryl sniffed shouldering his crossbow.  
  
And with a final wave goodbye Merle vanished.   
  
Feeling a little better, Daryl hunts for a few rabbits before heading  
back to Hilltop.  
  
  
  
Daryl returned to Hilltop. A few rabbits and squirrels strung up and  
hanging from his shoulder.  
  
After gutting and skinning his catch to be prepared fro dinner Daryl headed  
upstairs to shower.  
  
Finding his and Rick's room empty he strips and enters the shower, the  
hot water fogging the bathroom mirror.  
  
Leaning against the wet tiles the hunter breaks down again, the feelings  
of hurt, embarrassment and uselessness washing over him as he curled  
up in a corner of the shower and sobbed.  
  
  
Rick found him in the steam filled bathroom a few minutes later.   
Stripping off his clothes he joins Daryl in the shower, hugging him  
and helping him wash.  
  
Once they were both clean the two fall asleep cuddled in each   
others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Daryl was the first to awake from his nap. Rubbing his eyes he stretched  
feeling the joints in his shoulders pop.

Rick had awoken a few minutes later, hugging his husband through  
another crying spell, tears streaming down his face.

Daryl sniffed and wiped his eyes laying his head on Rick's shoulder.

"It's gotta end Rick".

Rick's brow furrowed as he rubbed his husband's back "what  
do ya mean?".

"I want 'em dead Rick I don' want ta have a baby knowin' he's  
still alive".

Rick's eyes widened "are ya sure you wanna have kids?".

Daryl nodded "I do, but not while Negan's still alive".

Rick nodded and kissed Daryl's forehead "alright, so how  
are we gonna do this? what's our plan?".

 

 

 

The two talked for a while, towels still around their waists. Rick's  
kept slipping occasionally; Daryl giggling and Rick grumbling as  
he dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of jeans.

They felt trapped. With Negan looming over their groups like a dark cloud  
with the threat of rain and with a possible war with The Saviors at The Hilltop,  
Kingdom and Alexandria's doorstep Rick knew he had to strike and do it  
know. That much he knew for certain.

The only question was how and when.

 

 

 

It was three days later when Rick's group decides to travel  
back to Alexandria.

A few of them ended up staying back, Glenn being one of them  
who didn't want to leave Maggie behind.

With those who wanted to leave ( Daryl, Carl and Michonne included)  
loaded up what belongings they had into the back of an old truck  
and started their journey home.

On the way, the small group would stop along the way to find  
any kind of supplies their community may need while keeping  
in mind of Negan's visit.

It was when they were five miles from their destination that a  
last pit stop was made. While the others split up Daryl having  
spotted a pharmacy made his way inside.

Grabbing items they may need for the infirmary Daryl moved  
along down the isles until the hunter spotted a particular item  
and stuffed it into his backpack when he was sure no one was  
watching.

Looking around one final time Daryl made his way outside and  
back to the truck. 


	7. Chapter 7

The two men stood in front of each other in the middle of a field,   
all of the groups standing on the sidelines, breaths held in  
anticipation and worry.

  
Negan was the first to speak "it doesn't have to end like this  
Rick, there's still time to make amends, all you gotta do is say  
the word and it's over, I'll forgive, forget and you'll go back  
to working for me, hell I'll even reduce the amount of supplies  
your sorry ass group gives me from half to twenty-five percent  
how 'bout it Rick?".  
  
Rick shook his head "so what yer sayin' is I'm just gonna  
forget and forgive you for everythin' you've done? Have ya  
bend over an' me kiss yer ass? I don't think so".  
  
"You've killed our people, forced our groups ta do your bidding,  
humiliated me an' Daryl so for that as you say, you gotta pay".  
  
And just as fast as those words were spoken and with   
his husband's encouragement slits Negan's throat.  
  
Rick approached the man as he collapsed onto the dirt.  
Wandering up to him he crouched down beside him and  
whispered into his ear.  
  
"Pissing yer pants yet?".  
  
Then Rick got up and walked away just as Daryl comes  
up from behind him and puts an arrow through Negan's  
skull.  
  
  



	8. Epilogue

Rick and Daryl sat outside on the front porch watching  
the sunset as it filled the sky with brilliant shades of pink  
and purple.  
  
The war had ended with the death of Negan. For those  
savior's who had been forced to join either tried to   
integrate themselves into other communities or leave,  
Dwight doing the latter (good riddance if you ask Daryl)  
and even though he'd probably never forgive Dwight for   
all that he'd done to him, but somewhere in Daryl's heart  
made the hunter feel like he could.  
  
Over the last few weeks as the communities were rebuilding  
Daryl couldn't help but feel that something was off.  
Recovering the item he had removed from the pharmacy  
the hunter retreated to the bathroom.  
  
Snuggling against Rick's chest Daryl leaned over and  
captured his lover's lips in a kiss.  
  
When their kiss broke Rick stared at Daryl in  
astonishment.  
  
"What'd I do ta deserve that?" chuckled Rick   
pressing kisses upon Daryl's hands.  
  
Daryl smiled and placed one of Rick's hands  
on his still flat belly.  
  
" 'M pregnant".  
  
Rick grinned "are you really?".  
  
Daryl nodded.  
  
"How far along are you?".  
  
"Six weeks".  
  
Rick pulled the hunter into another kiss.  
  
Smiling Daryl asked "you excited?".  
  
Rick wrapped his arms around his husband "I can't wait".


End file.
